Destined Fates
by Fire.Lillies.Bloom
Summary: It has been 4 years since I last seen the Cullen's ...but that all changed when I heard a knock from my door.. please R&R..fast tracked


**Destined Fates**

It has been 4 years since I last seen the Cullen's and Edward leaving me stranded in the forest. Jacob came and saved me but he imprinted on a girl named Kathy Denis .Renée' and Phil died in a car crash a year ago. A few months later Charlie hung himself , he didn't even care about me enough to stay with me….so after all that happened I was all alone until one afternoon someone came…

There was someone knocking on the door. I wasn't expecting anybody today.

'Who is it?' I asked, leaving the stove on low as I walked over to the door to open it but I felt this bad feeling creeping on me so I went to the window to see who was at the door and as soon I saw who it was I felt my world go black.

I woke up in the couch and a damp towel on my head? I didn't remember falling on couch or getting myself a damp cloth? And the first thing that came to head was someone was in house and then I got up really fast and hurt my head but then I saw it was her.

Victoria.

She was in my house also she didn't have orange wild curls her was now blonde with light waves and she was wearing a formal dress of some sort it was black and high neck, long sleeves and she has been tracking me down for the couple of years but I would always stay with the La Push pack and also why didn't she kill me already as soon I said that I felt my whole body freeze I wanted to scream but I couldn't I wanted to run but what was the point she'd just catch me anyway so I just stood frozen just standing there like an idiot.

She turns around and looked at me I felt shivers come down my spine.

'Hello Isabella 'she said

'What are you doing here?' I said in a questionably scared way

''oh, you have nothing to worry about Bella I am here to tell that I am a part of the volutri and I'm here to inform that Aro wishes to see you in Italy in a week or less also I'm here to escort you to Italy in the Volutri's private jet we leave in no more than 3 days and then we head off to Italy''

I had a think to myself; maybe I should go I mean like what do I have here? I have nobody. So I made up my mind.

'Oh okay let me grab my stuff and we could leave today' I said still looking at her just to see if she was lying .nope she isn't. Damn it so I have an 8- hour flight from forks to Italy with my use-to-be-enemy well that's nice.

''Good, well I'll be waiting outside in the car' 'she replied

.

.

 **2hrs and 40 minutes later…..**

I jumped in back of the Mercedes Benz with freakishly large suitcases in the boot, all through the ride there was an uncomfortable silence so I decided to break it.

'Why did you join the Volutri's?' I asked, I know dumbest question but you know a girls gotta know

"Well first you killed my coven remember?'

I gulped. "I uhh"

'and secondly they found out that I had powers and wanted me to join them but they didn't leave me alone for like two years or so and then it got so annoying so I eventually accepted the offer '. She replied

"Oh, so…umm what's your power?" I asked

She told me that she knew what was going to happens in the future of person by just touching them. But only sometimes she sees the past. I gasped at this me wondering if she could touch me and find out what's mine.

Victoria broke me out of my thoughts and she said "you know I knew you were going to say in your head though when I lifted you onto that couch I saw your future but only for second because my power does not work on you apparently "she laughed

'Well, I'm finally getting the chanced to be turned' I said to myself

She started to laugh and said is that the reason why Aro wants you" I mean I knew it before it's just that I never knew it was true".

All I said was .oh.

.

.

.

 **In Italy…**

As soon I was out of the airport I was welcomed by golden sunlight . Hey I wander if I'll actually like it here.

'Welcome, home', Victoria said with a smile,

Did she just say home? Well who cares maybe she saw my future a little bit more, I don't why but I feel a little tingly and happy at the same time also I felt less weird around Victoria, which was really strange to me.

.

.

Once we grabbed everything in one of the cars that was waiting for at the airport, we headed off to the castle which felt like a drive of five minutes which was pretty cool with me since I wanted to go to Volterra really fast. I really didn't know why yet. I just felt like something was pulling me in.

As we walked into the castle we were introduced by the door man his name was George, he was a vampire you could actually tell by his red eyes, he greeted us but in a really weird way. He bowed in front of us and said that Jane was waiting for us.

Victoria just nodded and walked past.

We walked down a long hallway and at the end of it Jane was waiting patiently and she said

'You came early my queen, and you bring the human with you, I'm actually curious because she didn't hesitate to come with you also Aro will be very pleased'

My queen? Why did Jane call Victoria queen?

'Okay, thank you Jane' Victoria said and passed her and went straight to the throne room as soon she was in the room I saw she wasn't by my side instead she was sitting in one of the kings arms it was…Caius.

Ooh... That's why Jane called Victoria queen

As I walked down by myself in the throne room to the three large chairs thanks to Victoria I noticed that they were looking at me and then I turned a red ugly beetroot colour I just felt well-damned embarrassed.

As soon as I reached enough space between the kings and myself, I heard someone start to talk I didn't really pay any attention in what they were saying I just loved the sound of the voice. As soon as I looked to see who was it and it was the leader of the kings, I got drawn into his beautiful eyes I couldn't look away, I think his name was …..Aro thank goodness I remembered his name and I just remember he was the one who owned the voice which meant he told me something and I wasn't listening. crap.

'What did you say again?' I politely said

Everyone just gasped when I said that but he just laughed it was the nicest laugh I have ever heard and then he said again

"I said do you know why you're here? 'He asked again

'No I don't actually', I replied

'Well you are here because we are worried about you getting turned into a vampire because well you see we have learnt of you through Victoria here and through the vision it came up that you mated up with that mind-reader Cullen and the Cullen's killed Victoria's supposable mate (Caius started to growl and hold Victoria more tightly while Victoria started murmuring things in his ear and I thought It was quiet amusing so I smiled) James and may I ask where is the Eddie boy now?'

'Well Eddie boy and his clan left me about four years ago on my 18th birthday stranded in a forest and all of my parents died so it's only me" I said in a confident voice

Suddenly I felt someone hug me and then I found out it was Victoria and then she said' is that why I couldn't see him in your life and could only see depressing moments and funerals'

'yeah ' and then I felt another material replace another then I noticed that was hugging Aro , I smelled him he smelt like honey and vanilla and then I heard everyone gasped I swear it was getting annoying but still I was in Aro's arms and then he asked me

"Do you want to get changed?"

'Yeah, I do actually because I haven't had a shower in about a day and I kind of feel dirty'

He laughed, and so did the rest of the people in the room

"No. I mean do you want to be changed into a vampire"

'Yeah I do actually I was hoping you would it' I replied

"It would be my pleasure "he replied

About three seconds later I felt his cold mouth on my neck then he bit me then I felt my world go black again. The ride wasn't that bad at all. I thought about Aro throughout the little journey becoming a vampire and suddenly what felt like only five minutes I woke up and someone beautiful looking at me.

Aro's pov

Me and my brothers watched over Isabella for a week this was strange though because it normally last three days but when I got changed mine was the longest, it was freaking five days but hers was longer also she stayed silent though the whole thing this was going to be very interesting when she wakes up

After a whole week of looking after Izzy (I like to call her that instead of Bella) her heart stopped and she started to wake up but to astonishment her eyes weren't red rubies they were electric violent purple they were so beautiful that I heard my brothers gasp but I didn't I just couldn't take my eyes off her she was so beautiful

.

. Izzy pov

I woke and all the three kings were with me they gasped except for my Aro (omg did I just call Aro my Aro) and then I heard someone purring It was the cutest little purr ever then I saw it Aro

Omg as soon as I saw him I was in his embrace we stayed like that for like a minute then I saw a mirror across the room my eyes weren't red like Aro's but purple like a really electric purple as soon as I saw them I was in front of the mirror instead of hugging Aro I heard a little whimper when I pulled away and then I asked

"Why are my eyes purple and my hair so long!" my hair was passed my butt which was cool but woah!

"We actually don't know also you were in the transformation for very long time, sister", said Marcus

"Why did you just call me sister and how long was I out for?" I questioned

'Which one do you want me to answer first?' he questioned back

"The second one"

'Okay you were out for a week now 'he said plainly

"A week! So is that even normal okay then what about the first question"

"the reason why I called you sister is because you and Aro are mated and during the transformation your bond became more and more stronger, right now the lines between you and Aro are very strong also because he was your maker which make the bond even stronger and right now it's wearing me out so I'm going somewhere you aren't there because my head is sore right now" he said as he walked out of the door following with Caius right behind him and saying

"I can see both of your auras right now and there too bright for me so bye"

Aro and I said sorry to both at the same time and then we just laughed

"Wow we must be that connected to each other" I said

"Yes we are my dear do you know the first time I saw you in Victoria's head I thought to myself that you were so beautiful" he said with a smile on his face and then we entwined hands and smiled at each other for a long time

"You know if I was human still I've would've blushed by now "I replied

"I'll miss those blushing cheeks of yours" he said with sad face

"I wonder what kind of power I have."

"oh um Victoria already told us you'll get your powers in about two days or so and you're a sponge and also you're the most powerful vampire in the world" he said that while making me lean into him which was actually nice and comfortable.

"I'm a what!" I snapped when I heard sponge

"A sponge. My love a sponge is a vampire who could absorbs any of other vampires powers that why you are going to be a powerful vampire"

I felt so dumbfounded

'Oh '.

"Is it alright if I called you Izzy instead of Bella?" he asked me

"Sure I like that name any way "I said while smiling at the name. Izzy.

"And um Izzy …"

"Aro Volutri is that a nervous voice I hear?" I said with an evil grin on my face

"No absolutely not I was just going to ask if you like to my, what is it humans nowadays oh that's right Izzy would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I shrieked inside but I let it go and said "is that a trick question and of course I'll be your girl as long as you'll be my boy "

And then he said "always" and then he embraced m deep kiss whish was amazing but we had to break it up because we heard someone come in it was Victoria she started to laugh

' why was she was laughing'

"Marcus and Caius left for only for three minutes and you two are already lip locking and also they are very disappointed in you, Aro" she said while pointing at Aro and laughing

Aro and I completely froze.

"I was only kidding look how your faces went so serious" and then we chuckled along with her until we saw the twins come in the room and they gasped when they saw me it wasn't cause of my eyes it was because I was standing in the room when they brought in a human who bleeding and I was just standing there laughing still.

"Master may I ask Izzy if she is hungry?" the girl twin asked

"Oh I so forgot and yes you may" Aro answered back

And then she asked me "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not actually but thanks for asking" I said kindly back to her

They all gasped except Victoria because she something that no one else knew even I didn't know

"She doesn't want to drink because she has complete control over her hunger"

And then they all gasped again including Caius and Marcus who just walked in, all the gasping so I walked up to the human and drank as much before it got uncomfortable then I turned smiled into their face and said "happy"

Then Aro said "My love, your eyes are turning green"

"What?!" I ran my quickest to the nearest mirror and he was right my eyes have turned green "how can this day get any weird" I said in frustrated voice and then Aro came up and comforted me then I fell asleep on his lap

"It has just got weirder "Aro Replied

The next day…..

I woke up and I was in a massive bed I never knew vampires could sleep so I got up to find out that I was in Aro's room and Aro was reading the book 'vampire academy' he was so into the book that he didn't even notice that I was standing behind him so pulled off my best man voice and asked "what are you reading?" and in a split second he growled at me and tackled and pinned me to the floor and then he gasped

'Good morning to you to babe 'I was laughing while I said this

"Why are laughing when I just tackled you down and also growled at you 'he said while hanging his head

"Because my darling 1- it was a prank and2- you felt for it also I wandering what you were going to do and that was all now would you stop pouting and start acting like my man please" I said with a pout on my face

"I'll stop when you stop"

"Hey no fair you're supposed to be the guy in this relationship" I said while pouting even more

"Alright then I'll be the guy then"

"Yay!" I giggled

"Alright my love we have to go to the throne room I want to show you to everyone!"

'Okay but I don't have any clothes to change in also I feel so yucky!'

He was laughing.

'Why are you laughing?'

"Cause your acting like a child"

'Well technically I am a child and I'm not the acting like a child you are'

'Excuse me'

'You're excused'

'Okay, okay calm down now let's go to the throne room'

'Kay, but we're going shopping after'

'I thought you were never the shopping type'

'Well when you haven't had a shower in a week you kind of go desperate for clothes, soap-'

'Okay I get it'

'PS, conditioners for your hair and so and so on'

Then we started laughing.

By the time we got there everyone was waiting for us as soon as we walked all we heard was gasping and I swear I was nearly going to beat them all up instead I closed my eyes and started to think for a song to sing to calm me down so I started to sing the only song my mind which was kind of weird cause it was a scary movie theme song…..

One two Freddy's coming for you

Three Four you beta lock the door

Five Six always chase's those chicks

Seven eight you beta lock that gate

Nine Ten NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!

Suddenly I heard my name being said again and again

"Izzy, Izzy wake up please"

"What!"

'You collapsed when you were walking through the throne room'

'Did I? but when we walked in all I heard was gasping and then I was nearly going to ripe everyone's face for gasping but instead I sang to myself so I could calm down and then after that I heard your voice calling my name I got kind of got annoying at that'

'Oh sorry, what song were you singing?"

'Hey don't be sorry it was my fault and the song I was singing was kind of weird because it was theme song to a scary movie'

'Hmmm... Interesting? Do you still want to go to the shops?

'Yes!'

'Okay my sleeping beauty I'll let you pick car we could go with'

'Okay '

When we walked into their garage it was massive this had to a parking lot but all of the cars had a 'v' sign on it so I chose a charcoal black Ferrari

'So have you chosen the car yet?'

'Yep I chose this one'

He came from wherever he was and entwined fingers with mine and looked at me and said 'I was hoping you chose my black leopard'

'You're black leopard?'

'Yes, do you have a problem?' he pushed me against the car playfully with a seductive smile

'Yes, but I don't have a problem with this' I quickly put my hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. We stayed like that for nearly more than an hour it was the best kiss I've ever had it was better than edstink-a-lot any day.

'I love you Izzy'

'I love you too Aro'

56 years later

Carlisle pov

It has been more than 50 years since we moved out from Forks and we all miss Bella dearly especially Edward I think he always goes out and comes back in the night but we always smell another vampire colon on him and Alice can't even see her in her visions anymore so we promised each other that we will all go after 50 years so we could see her family and see her even if she doesn't want us. Oh I remember the day Edward came home he seemed happy but he put on a really sad face no one could resist that except me and Rosalie. I don't know why Rosalie couldn't resist the other people did I mean even jasper gave into it. I'm guessing that she hates him or she knows something that we don't. Edward came in and said that Bella didn't want us anymore, we were all heartbroken especially me and Esme cause we looked at her like a daughter.

When we got to Forks we immediately went to our old house and I got to say our old house needed renovating I mean there was moss on nearly every corner of the house right before my eyes my wife was renovating the whole thing instead this time there was four levels and suddenly everyone was racing up and trying to get the top floor but at the end Emmett and Rosalie at the top then Alice and Jasper and then Edward by himself on the second floor then it was me and esme on the bottom floor. Esme made the bottom floor look more elegant than the other floors

A week later we got mailed from the Volutri's saying that they have held up a coronations for the next two queens of Volterra. Mates of both of the King's Aro and Caius you are wily invited to the coronations.

We packed our clothes for a week stay the last time they had a coronation was Marcus found his mate Didyme this was about more than two hundred years ago and we got told to stay there for more than five days the coronation started in three days so we jumped on a plane today and hopefully we'll get thereby night not tomorrow…

Izzy pov

These years gone so fast by and Aro just announced that we are having an official coronation and so far I'm not dealing with very well since Jane turn into a fashion maniac I mean I love and all she's my sister but sometimes she can be really annoying when comes to clothes and so far I dyed my hair pitch black and l look evil which is cool with me since I have striking purple eyes which matches my hair also I have developed over 50 powers mind reader, I can levitate, I can control anything and I can change the weather and I can transform into anything and all these past few years Aro has been the most lovable person on earth he's so sweet and we can't go a day without making out or breaking something while making out yesterday we accidentally broke birthday present it was a bejewelled vase it was more than 2million dollars and it was from Victoria but she said that she swapped it for a replica so we wouldn't break a priceless gift.

So the coronation is in three day and I already got the dress picked out the colour is white and it is made out of silk and has a one shoulder and has embedded rubies on the strap and on the hip.

"My love, are you alright?"

'yes, Aro I'm alright I' m just thinking about how these years flew by'

He laughed

'Why are laughing?' I smiled

'Cause after all these years we still act like little kids which is very attractive'

'Oh shut up'

"See what I mean' he said pointing at me and then came to hug my back and put his head on my shoulder

We both started laughing

'Well I can't help it I rubbed off you'

"Well I am addictive"

'Well I can't say no to that'

We started making out then was a knock at the door Aro started growling he always hated when people interrupted us then I felt a bad feeling like when Victoria came to my door I touched Aro before we left just in case. We put on our coats and mine was specially made from me and it had a purple v but Victoria had a Green V on the back it was floor length and it had a hoodie for covering my face.

When we walked in throne I shielded everyone's mind and went to go to my allocated seat next to Aro we awaited the guests to arrive. When they arrived there were seven of them they all had yellow eyes and to my shock they were the Cullen's and they didn't notice me oh that was because me and Victoria weren't allowed to show our face until our mate has asked because we weren't true queens yet. At that moment everyone froze especially me. Aro walked up to Carlisle and put his hand on his shoulder

"Oh Carlisle old friend how have you've been' .You could tell that Aro wasn't happy by his tone

'We are doing just fine thanks for asking '

'Umm Carlisle can I talk your son'

'Sure but which one?'

'The loner one' Aro said

I and Victoria couldn't help it we started chuckling and hid behind the massive chairs but Caius tried to quieten us but he couldn't because he was nearly going to laugh too. Marcus was chuckling too

'okay I' m only going to ask you one question okay?'

"Alright"

'Why did you leave Bella stranded in the forest?'

At that question everyone got quiet and saw how angry Aro was.

'What do you mean?'

'I already asked the question boy, now you answer!'

'Babe after he says the truth come and show yourself please' Aro said this to me in my mind

'Sure thing hotshot'

'okay after Jasper did his little attack I ran and took her with me and hid her deep in the forest so jasper smell then the only way for me to save from me was to move so she said loved me but I couldn't to hurt her again'

'Aro he's lying he left me stranded in the forest all that he said was true except him loving me he didn't love me he loved my blood that's all he wanted I just read his mind also can I show myself now it's kind of boring at the back of this chair'

'Of course you can my sleeping beauty'

'Aww I give you a kiss when I get there'

I slowly got up and started to walk to where they standing a few metres away and I walked up and entwined fingers with Aro and gave him a peck on the cheek and uncovered my hoodie as soon as I did that all of the Cullen's eyes were at me so I looked one person in particular

'Hello Eddie-boy did you miss me? 'At that I started laughing I heard laughing Victoria with me

'Bella is that you?' Carlisle looked at me as if I was a ghost

'Yep' with that one word I was in Esme's embrace this kind of awkward but I miss the last time I hugged esme that was a long time ago

'Oh my gosh darling where have you been and we're are so sorry for whatever you didn't want us for and why are your eyes purple'

'What are you talking about?'

'When you told Edward that you didn't want us anymore in the forest but by now I don't think it is true' As soon as she said that all off the Cullen's were growling at Edward

So…what do you think happened? Aro said this to me in mind

'I think he betrayed both his family and me for telling the wrong story'

Okay can we continue this later because more of the guests are arriving? Oh and Izzy darling can you show them to their room please' said Aro

'Okay less than one condition'

'Oh... and what is that?' said Aro in playful voice

'Vicky gets to come with me'

'Umm you are going to have to ask Caius for that'

'Okay, brother can I take Vicky around the castle please' I put on my best puppy dog face ever it was so funny cause no one could ever say no to my puppy dog face not even Caius also at this point everyone except of the Cullen's were chuckling cause they what answer he'll give to me

'Alright you can take her' When he said it both I and Victoria squealed

Victoria gave a big kiss to Caius.

At that point both I and Victoria were squealing and the Cullen's noticed that it was Victoria their ex-enemy only one person started growling. Edward. So I used one of the powers I absorbed from Jane and used it on him, he started writhing around and started screaming.

'Jane is that really necessary?' Marcus said

'It's not me; your highnesses' said Jane

'Izzy?'

'Yes brother 'pulling off my best smile

'I think that's enough'

'Okay I was just teaching him a lesson 'that he should never mess with us that's all'

'Well that's nice of you but go on and show them to rooms before the other guests come'

'Okay, okay I'm going'

I gave Aro a kiss before we left

I toured the Cullen' around the new renovated castle and lastly to the guests rooms. There were a lot of guestrooms there was nearly 200 guestrooms in total and the Cullen's were lucky they were on the top floor. We stopped in front of their room and I was holding hands with Victoria.

'So bells what's with the purple eyes are they eye contacts or are they real?' Emmett asked

Victoria started laughing 'yeah, bells are they real?' Victoria said this to me

'Oh shut up the poor boy doesn't know about my powers'

'Yes Emmett they are real'

'Why are yours purple and the rest yellow or red?'

'Should I tell them or should I wait'

'Let me touch them then I'll give the okay'

'Kay'

'Okay I'll tell why my eyes are purple only if you let Victoria your hand okay and if you hurt in any way you will not only deal with me but her true mate Caius too.'

They all said their okays before letting Victoria touch their hands I paid at every single little movement that they made just to be sure they were flinching how cold her hands were compared to their as soon as she let go of their hands she seemed so peaceful.

'They're okay to tell them the truth but be careful I looked into Edward's and he had some colourful pictures if you know what I mean'

'Nope'

'He's planning on doing something bad'

'Okay the reason why I have purple eyes were because I am the most powerful vampire and also I have more than 100 powers in me'

'How can that be?'

'Well while my change mine lasted the longest and also Aro changed me'

'How long was the change for?'

'It lasted a week'

They looked at me with wide eyes as if I was ghost, I was nearly going hit them in their face but I decided not to since I needed to get back for the other guest arriving.

'Yeah, we can talk about this later I'll have to go say hello to the other guests also these are your rooms only two per room it's okay if you want to stay by yourself' I caught a few giggles coming from Victoria.

I and Victoria started to run to the throne room when someone caught my hand I was nearly going hit that person's arm until I noticed that it was Alice.

"Umm…. I just want to say that we had no idea that Edward did that, I mean I would of saw it but I guess he didn't decide on telling or not. I'm just going to say we are all sorry."

"It's okay Alice I know you weren't in on it, so you're forgiven"

"Ooh thank you so much Bella I really am sorry"

We headed to the throne room when Victoria fell and screamed out in pain we were right in front of the throne doors when I saw Caius run to catch Victoria before she fell onto the ground I tried to read her mind but she was in too much pain to let out any thoughts.

The next thing I saw was we were in Caius and Victoria's Chambers and she was lying still on the bed not moving or breathing just lying there so I had to ask the questions.

"How long has this going on, brother?"

"For about a week now…"

"And no one tried to inform me!"

"Well you were always busy and Victoria didn't want me to tell you"

'Oh'

I went up and touched her head and got stuck into a vision but I shielded myself before going in it. What I saw was Victoria human life when she was younger about ten or nine. She was running happily through a meadow with a little girl with spiky black just like Alice's but when the little spiky hair girl turned around she was Alice then I was dragged out of the vision like someone didn't want me to be around anymore but it was okay for me cause I wanted to talk to Alice. As soon as I got out of the vision I looked around and it was only Caius and Aro in the room and it was dark.

"How long was I out for?" I asked

"You were out for about 3 hours my love"

"How is she Izzy and why isn't she waking up" Caius asked pleadingly

"She is remembering her past life and I don't know why she's in pain but I got to tell you because you're her mate did she ever tell you about her human life?"

"No she told me that she didn't remember anything about her human life, why?'

"Because I think Victoria was related to Alice Cullen in her human life"

"Was that the vision you saw?"

I turned around to see who spoke and it was Victoria as soon as I saw her I ran to her in a heartbeat and gave her a hug.

"Sister, why didn't you tell me you were going through that pain?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry ", she started sobbing, I never knew vampires could cry and out of nowhere Rosalie busted in the room and gave Victoria a hug but I was confused and then she said

"Sisters I have waited a long time for this"

ROSALIE'S POV

I have waited a long time for this but my sisters are united again I can even feel the power going stronger while I am near them. I haven't seen Victoria ever since she tried to kill her own sister Isabella. Yes we're all sisters our mother was the witch who made vampires and werewolves but sometimes I would be grateful because I found my mate Emmett that way so that reason and found my sisters again cause we all found our true mates. Isabella being the youngest out of all of us she's with Aro, Victoria with Caius and me being the oldest out of us with my Emmett. My mother said that once we each find our mates then we will find each other and because I was the oldest I had to be the one to remember all of it and remind my two other sister about it. It's going to be harder for me to convince Victoria because she suffered the most pain because of her extreme power and that was to do both take a life out of something or put a life back into something we all had major powers as you may say it but with all of us combined we were as strong as our mother because before she died she gave us equally the last drops of her powers left by the time she was done we all had our family crest tattooed on our backs. Well I have been waiting all my life just for this now we have to complete our mission and fulfil our destiny.

Aro's pov

'Izzy why did Rosalie just say sisters?'

"I don't know but somehow she's reading my mind"

As soon as I heard what Izzy said that I crouched in a protective stance in front of my mate and it made Caius do the same thing but he can't hold his anger started to growl but when we both looked at Rosalie and she looked surprised and then she changed her emotions to recognition.

"I will explain everything but first can you tell one of your guards to get Emmett for I can't tell you anything without him here,

I looked at Caius he looked less angry and I called for Jane to get the other Cullen, we all sat patiently on the couches in their chambers I started to get angry because sent Jane around 5 minutes ago and Rosalie was starting to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Victoria asked

'Because in about two seconds Emmett going to come acting like a child because he lost a bet to Jane and now he has to carry Jane everywhere on his shoulders'

As soon as she finished talking Emmett came in looked as if he lost his favourite toy, he came straight to beside Rosalie and that' s when she started to talk about.

"Emmett there is something I haven't told anybody and I am about to tell you guys because it is time for us to fulfil our destiny and I'll talk about that later but now Bella can you pull up a field force so that no one will hear me once I explain the full story,"

'How did you know I have that power?'

"That is what I am trying to explain right now"

Izzy pulled up the field force and when she started talking I had a feeling that it was going to take the whole day.

Emmett pov

Jane busted into the room me and Jasper were playing Xbox and jumped on my back and said that Aro wanted me and I started to get angry because I wanted to finish my game with Jasper so I challenged her

"Okay only if I win this game then I will go ..."

"And if you lose you will have to carry me around everywhere", Jane pitched in

"Shit!"

I knew I was going to lose because Jazz is pro at this game and he would do anything just to embarrass me. Suddenly time went so quickly I didn't even realise I was walking to Caius and Victoria's chamber with Jane on my back.

As I walked in I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, especially when they we all looking weirdly at my mate.

Izzy's pov

'What is happening Izzy I'm kind of scared of what is going to come out of her mouth' Victoria spoke to me in my head

'It's going to be fine if this a prank then I will burn her bum'

"That's not a nice thing to say to your older sister Isabella "Rosalie looked at me sternly

"Sister? How in the world are we sisters you of all people you use to hate me when I was human!"

Suddenly I felt myself trapped in her grasp she was choking me she so fast I didn't notice she picked me up but I saw around me she stopped time and then she spoke in a different I haven't heard before like it was witchcraft language and then suddenly I remember everything about my mother, my sisters, even my destiny to fulfil and my family crest I could feel shaping to life we were all combined as sisters but sent away for safety.

My family crest name Adothina ruler of all nature and animals and Victoria's was Orethyon ruler of all life and death and last was Rosalie her name was Sethlyrena ruler all light and dark but most of all she knows all of the spells of the Hoiklesn spell book

She let go of me and I straight away hugged the life out of her I haven't been away from someone this long ever before but then I noticed we had an audience she unloosed time and she said

"Adothina I can't breathe"

"Oh I am so sorry for all the things I have ever did to you that was bad and those words earlier I didn't mean them"

"Um Izzy are all right my love?"

"Aro! I have something to tell you" I couldn't stop giggling

"And what is that my love?"

"Well firstly what Sethlyrena said was true me and her and Orethyon are sisters!" I jumped on his lap as he cradled me "and secondly I am actually older than you but 471 years" I started giggling at the end of the and we he was just shocked and then started laughing with me

"Who are Adothina, Orethyon and Sethlyrena?" Caius questioned

"Those names are our family crest names technically saying it is our real names" Sethlyrena responded

"I'm Adothina ruler of nature and living beings" at the end of my sentence everyone looked shocked but Sethlyrena was smiling at like she was proud of me and then a mountain lion broke through the glass and bowed in front of me it reminded of my back when use to talk animal I had my own animals to talk to this mountain lion reminded me of Damian the mountain lion I use to always talk to. I looked Sethlyrena she was laughing.

I stood up as soon as I did that the lion talked

"Hello Princess Adothina it's nice to have you back. Do you remember me?"

"Damian!" I jumped on him and hugged him "Oh my gosh I missed you so much" I started crying wait vampires can't cry

"Sister how can vampires cry?"

"I can't explain now but we have to revive Orethyon and you know how hard it is for us to revive because all that pain"

"But didn't mother say that we needed three people who believe in Hoiklesn can revive Orethyon?"

"That is why l called for Damian get her up and form a circle around her but do you remember the revive spell?"

"Yeah I think so"

Caius pov

There was a crash from the window a mountain appeared in front Izzy it bowed to and started to growl or meow Aro wasn't even protecting her but as soon as the lion stop growl she jumped on the lion and said"Damian!" and then she started crying then she asked Rosalie how come vampires can cry but then they both ignored the question and started making Victoria stand I growled.

"Brother it is okay, we won't her but if we do then you can't run or jump at her because if you do you she might get frightened or scared and she will kill me if that does happen"

I backed away so did Emmett and Aro we just watched til they were done

Victoria's pov

Agony, pain it' all coming back to me how my life was as a princess I was allowed to do anything and get away with it because well they loved all of us very enough to send us away form for safety

I am Orethyon ruler of life and death and I am proud of it my mother said I was the hardest to revive because I had the most responsible gift of but she was more saying I had the deadliest power of all my sister Adothina is ruler of all nature and living beings so she normally happy my other sister Sethlyrena is ruler of light and dark so normally she was mostly wise but she the best to seek advice for and I can't believe that I was nearly going to kill my own sisters I really hope they forgive for all that I have done to them I hope they remember I am still their sister old fun loving sister.

"Orethyon we would never ever abandon you and yes we do forgive you didn't us by then so it's okay Rethy".

I laughed no one has called me that in ages.

Sethlyrena pov

I final have my mate and my sisters reunited with me and because we all remember I feel so strong feel like I'm beaming

"Your quiet happy today sister you're beaming"

"I guess you're right Thina I am happy"

I heard Thina giggling with Aro, Rethy with Caius explaining our past, Damien went to go hunt because he was hungry and Emmett standing in shock then smiling at me hugging my back understanding who I was

"Now I haven't introduced myself properly but I am Sethlyrena ruler of light and dark" as soon as said that there was burst of bright light in the middle of room it was a white Faye it was bowing to me then I noticed who it was ….."Hello Felicity I haven't you since we separated it has been too long" she turned her pixie-like body into a normal human body then came running to me. We hugged and burst into tears we haven't seen each other for nearly two thousand years.

Orethyon pov

I was the only that haven't claimed my name so I stood up and looked at everyone in the room and said "My name is Orethyon ruler of life and death" as soon as I said that there was black sparking in the centre of the room and what came out was my old friend the Grim Reaper as soon as he came out of the portal I ran to him and smiled scarily at him

"Princess you know that smile scares me!" and he blocked his eyes

"You haven't changed a bit Grimy" I went up and hugged him

Thina screamed hello to Grim

I looked around saw scared faces of Aro, Caius and especially Emmett

"Oh sorry where are my manners Grim Reaper these are my friends" as I pointed to Aro and Emmett "and of course you know my sisters" he slightly bowed and said princesses "and there friends and of course my mate Caius" I smiled as introduced everyone was scared except for my sisters cause they met him before.

"Well you are the famous Caius I have been meaning to tell you something in private" Grim was smiling like an idiot so I broke the tension and walked over to Caius and sat on his lap and cuddled into his lap

"What did you want to talk about? " I asked for Caius cause he looked as if he went into shock, I was waving my hand up and down in front of his face.

The decision

Next day Orethyon pov

Grimy took Caius from me the whole day I was starting to miss him but it trusted Grimy but if anything happened to Caius I would've gave grimy a life time worth of punishments, so I started following Caius and Grimm's scent and it went straight to the dungeon of the whole entire castle my blood started to boil if Grim did anything to hurt Caius I was going to personally slit his throat and replace him before he even said sorry. I warned before when he scared Adothina and she started crying the whole week I got so angry with that I gave that warning ever since then he always become nice and happy around my sister.

I walked into the dungeon and saw Grim looking at the strange weapons and Caius was explaining what they were, I heard that they were special guns that were specially made for children of the moon and because I am ruler of life and death I was so quiet that they couldn't hear until I said

"Boys what are you doing?!"

That's when they both jumped and held up the guns as fast as they could and they put it back down when they noticed it was me

Grim was the first answer "I never get used to that princess" shaking his and turn around then Caius said

"Vick- I mean Rethy how did you come in here so quietly?" he asked as he came and hugged me

I let go of him with my hands still around his neck and said "I am 10 times stronger and faster than a vampire and also I am ruler of life and death I have to be the fastest to kill those that need to die"

He started chuckling and didn't let go of him so they started talking the rest of the weapons but I didn't want to let go I just got him back from stupid grimy.

And then I heard I scream one I knew very well. Adothina

Sethlyrena pov

Adothina and I were just catching up to all the stuff we missed out and then suddenly Emmett barges through the door and says in a hurry

"Adothina, Sethlyrena you got to come quickly, hurry!"

As soon as he finished his sentence we were already at the throne room then we saw someone we haven't seen in ages. Our mother but she didn't so good I don't think Adothina noticed but I did. She look weak and was starting to fade then from a side door I saw Caius and Orethyon barge in ready to fight but then I noticed that Adothina was jumping up and down screaming, Rethy became calm once she saw our mother but there was something weird about her, I become shocked it was time.

I can't believe mother has to say goodbye now.

Adothina pov

I started screaming once I saw my mother she looked well I saw Sethlyrena look at her with sympathy, I got confused isn't she happy to see mother? Instead I ran up to my mother and gave her a hug I haven't seen her ever since we split she hugged me back and was crying it wasn't until she wiped my cheeks that I noticed I was crying Rethy came next to hug mother Rena stayed back and bowed her head at mother and took off outside of the crying Emmett ran after her

"Um mother why doesn't Rena want to come to say hello to you?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what mother?"

"You have to go ask her"

At that I ran after her in her room with Emmett crying the sun was peeping through the window which meant two days to the coronation she was in a ball crying with Emmett comforting her, I noticed Rethy was next to me, so I asked her

"What haven't you told us sister?"

She cried even more, I felt sorry for her I didn't want to hurt but I wanted the answers


End file.
